powerextremefandomcom-20200215-history
The Better Half (1)
Summary: Doc Terror and Hacker are finally brought to justice when their cybernetic halves, Syntax and Legion, merge together and form a whole, and far more ruthless being called "Uniborg". It doesn't take long before Uniborg begins to succeed where it's predecessors failed, as it's vastly superior armies manage to hinder and even inflict critical damage on the Centurions. Science Lesson: "The two halves of the brain" by Crystal Synopsis An S.O.S. from the Arctic facility Ice Castle is sent to Skyvault: Groundborgs are attacking the facility. As soon the emergency was received, the Centurions arrive to Ice Castle, being Jake Rockwell the first one to appear, only to face a constant number of Groundborgs while Doc Terror and Hacker watches from the distance. However, when Jake was about to be trapped by the Groundborgs, Ace McCloud arrives, saving Jake and destroying the remaining Groundborgs. Doc Terror orders Hacker to send the Traumatizers, resuming the attack on Ice Castle. As both Ace and Jake prepare to attack the Traumatizers, Max Ray takes the Doom Drones down by breaking the frozen water where they were sleding and ambushes the remaining units. While Ace takes down another group of Traumatizers, Doc Terror orders Hacker to send the Strafers. However, the Dominion-stationed Strafers remain on standby due to a failure on the electric connection. Terror and Hacker retreats to Dominion but not without being noticed by Jake, who chases them and knocks them out of their escape vehicle using the Fireforce's missile launcher, damaging Terror's Syntax's leg and slowing them down, but to Terror's luck, they're close to the D-46 Tunnel. With Jake following them, they hurry up and escape just in time keeping them away from Jake's reach. Once they're on Dominion, Terror discovers what caused the Strafers to be on stand by: Hacker didn't connected the wires correctly, but once again they have the luck on their side as they still can launch the Strafer attack by disconnecting themselves from their Syntax and Legion halves and combine with Strafer units to join the attack. But Hacker's stupidity and clumsiness causes him to stumble, pushing his Legion half close to Syntax, causing a strange reaction while they're taking off. Unknown to Doc Terror and Hacker, the halves reassemble themselves, merging into one robotic entity. After welding the Syntax leg by itself, the combined robot walks to Dominion's computer, accessing it and programming a new code: UNIBORG. Back on the outside, the Centurions try to open the D-46 gate, but they're ambushed by Terror and the Strafers. Meanwhile, in Dominion, Uniborg fully repairs himself and equips with mechanical hands. Back on Ice Castle, Doc Terror reveals why destroying Ice Castle is a priority: The facility is making a seismic research in the Arctic and is an Observation outpost for Skyvault and it will be able to discover Dominion's location. Back in Dominion, Uniborg takes a Computer Voice Module and he's able to talk using the same voice tones of both Terror and Hacker. Claiming that the first part of his plan was complete, he has to prepare for the return of the "Humanborgs". Meanwhile in Ice Castle, Doc Terror and Hacker are forced to retreat as the Strafers are shot down by Ace and Jake. Back in Dominion, they noticed their halves are missing, forcing them to use Spare Cyborg Parts until they found the originals. Doc Terror explains Hacker the difference between the original Syntax and its Spare Cyborg Part: Intellectually is his equal as it contains his complete memory chips, all of his work, all his plans and his genious. Then Uniborg appears claiming to be intellectually superior than Doc Terror. Suprised, Terror tells Uniborg that he's his creator and master, but Uniborg claims to be the real master despite being Terror's creation. Claiming his creation is an historical event, Uniborg decides to let both Terror and Hacker live. Anticipating a potential rebellion from them, he disabled the weapons of their replacement units. Blaming the Centurions discovery of the D-46 Tunnel to their mumbling, Uniborg expells Terror and Hacker by escaping through the same tunnel which was going to be destroyed within 45 seconds. If they stay they will face their deaths. With no other choice, they escape barely in time as Uniborg detonates the tunnel. After recovering themselves from the blast, they are surrounded by the Centurions, who arrest them. Finally brought to justice, Doc Terror and Hacker are sentenced to be sent to a rehabilitation center until they regret their crimes and reform themselves. While Terror bows to never repent or reform, the Centurions are being condecorated. In Dominion, Uniborg watches the ceremony. Claiming that they made the world "happy" because of their exposure of Doc Terror, he realizes their happiness will not last for long as soon as they realize that Dominion is under Uniborg's control. Then he unleashes the second phase of his plan: Defeat the Centurions. Claiming that Doc Terror had the knowledge to create the ultimate cyborg warrior but lack the courage to do it, Uniborg creates the Cyborg-Brain, a specialized version of his own intelligence, but made with the sole purpose of defeating the enemy in combat. Uniborg also claimed that Doc Terror was afraid of his own creations and he limited their power and intelligence. So, Uniborg supressed those limits by installing the Cyborg-Brain in all of Dominion's Doom Drones. Uniborg was ready to make the world surrender to Dominion. Meanwhile in Skyvault, Max visits Crystal and they have a small conversation until the Skyvault's computer recieves an S.O.S. from the Caribbean located facility Sand Castle in Cuba. As soon as they're sent they attack the Battle Borgs, however these new Borgs are much stronger, smarter and even capable of taking much more damage than before, outnumbering and overpowering the Centurions, ending the episode in a close-to-death predicament while Crystal tries to communicate with them. Science Lesson Displaying a clown performing in one of Skyvault's many monitors, Crystal tells viewers about how psychologists have discovered the function of the two halves of the human brain as a structure that composes all of us. Showing a test with volunteer students, Crystal explains scientists have discovered that thought problems like mathematics are solved by the left half, while the activites related with intuition and creativity make the right half work more. The test also helps to know the students personalities and professors are able to know their capacities and select a program that fit their needs properly. Crystal ends the lesson saying that we use one side more than the other when we do something that can be done by any of the halves and asks viewers which half they use more often. Quotes Uniborg's First Words |-|English= Syntax:' The First Phase is complete, Legion. ''Legion: Yes, my comrade Syntax. We've must prepare for the return of the "Humanborgs".'' ''Syntax: Precisely.'' |-|Spanish dub= ''Syntax: La Primera Parte está completa, Legion.'' ''Legion: Si, compañerito Syntax. Pero debemos prepararnos para el regreso de los "Robots-Humanos".'' ''Syntax: Precisamente.'' Doc Terror and Hacker's exile from Dominion and arrest by the Centurions |-|English= ''Doc Terror: I want my original Syntax unit located and repaired immediately, Hacker.'' ''Hacker: Are these replacements Just as good?'' ''Doc Terror: Mechanically, they're identical. But my Prime Syntax Unit contains all my memory chips. It contains all my work, all my plans, all my genious. Intellectually it is my equal.'' ''Uniborg (Syntax): Intellectually you're no superior. Don't bother to look for your better half gentleman.'' ''Uniborg: (Both Legion and Syntax): WE ARE HERE.'' ''Doc Terror: Look Hacker. Our Cyborg Units have combined. I've created a new highly intelligent cyborg.'' ''Uniborg (Syntax): Correction Doctor, we have attained the unification. Not you.'' ''Doc Terror: I've designed and built every bolt and circuit in your bodies. I am your creator and your master.'' ''Uniborg (Both Legion and Syntax): WE ARE OUR OWN MASTER.'' ''Uniborg (Legion): But you are our creator.'' ''Uniborg (Both Legion and Snytax): On our respect for an historical fact we have decided to let you live. All weapons on your replacement unit have been deactivated. I am the ruler of Dominion.'' Doc Terror: '''NEVEEERRRR! fires a laser at Doc Terror, making him levitate and fall to the ground ''Hacker:' Doc!, DOC!! ''Uniborg (Syntax): Listen carefully! By your mumbling the Centurions have discovered Dominion entrance D-46.'' ''Uniborg (Legion): Self-preservation dictates that entrance tunnel D-46 must be destroyed. You're both given the oportunity to escape Dominion by that route. Stay and you will be eliminated.'' ''Uniborg (Syntax): You have 45 seconds. Commencing NOW.'' ''Uniborg (Legion): 44...43...42...41...40...'' ''Hacker: Come on, Doc.'' ''Uniborg (Legion): 38...37...36...'' and Hacker run to D-46's exit gate ''Uniborg (Legion): 8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Detonation.'' tunnel explodes making both Terror and Hacker fly and crash on the snow. As they recover from the blast, the Centurions prepare to arrest them. ''Max Ray: Welcome back, gentlemen. You are under arrest.'' |-|Spanish dub= ''Doctor Terror: Quiero que localices y repares de inmediato mi unidad Syntax original, Hacker.'' ''Hacker: Ay Doctorcito, ya me está cayendo mal. Pide mucho.'' ''Doctor Terror: Mecánicamente son iguales. Pero la unidad Syntax original contiene mis bancos de memoria completos. Contiene todo mi trabajo. Todos mis planes. Todo mi ingenio. ¡INTELECTUALMENTE ES MI DOBLE!'' ''Mega-Robot (Syntax): Intelectualmente soy tu superior. No se molesten en buscar sus otras mitades, caballeros.'' ''Mega-Robot: (Legion y Syntax): AQUÍ ESTAMOS.'' ''Doctor Terror: Mira Hacker! Nuestras unidades robots se han combinado. He creado un nuevo robot con gran inteligencia.'' ''Mega-Robot (Syntax): Corrección Doctor, nosotros hicimos la unificación, no usted.'' ''Doctor Terror: Yo diseñé cada tornillo y circuito de su cuerpo. YO SOY SU CREADOR Y SU AMO!'' ''Mega-Robot (Legion y Syntax): NOSOTROS SOMOS NUESTRO PROPIO AMO.'' ''Mega-Robot (Legion): Aunque tú nos hayas creado, pedazo de hojalata.'' ''Mega-Robot (Legion y Snytax): En reconocimiento a este hecho histórico, hemos decidido dejarlos con vida. Las armas de sus unidades suplementales han sido desactivadas. Somos los amos de Dominio!, Ho-ho-ha-ha!'' Doctor Terror: '''NUNCAAAAA! ''Hacker:' Doctorcito, cuidado! le dispara un laser al Doctor Terror, haciendolo levitar y lo deja caer al suelo ''Hacker: No diga que no se lo advertí.'' ''Mega-Robot (Syntax): ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIÓN! Debido a su negligencia los Centuriones descubrieron la entrada D-46 a Dominio!'' ''Mega-Robot (Legion): El instinto de preservación determina que el túnel de acceso D-46 debe ser destruido. Ah, por ser esta la mera oportunidad para escapar por el mismo túnel. Si se quedan, serán eliminados. Ñaca-ñaca.'' ''Mega-Robot (Syntax): Tienen 45 segundos a partir de este momento.'' ''Mega-Robot (Legion): 44...43...42...Ay, ya se contar...40...'' ''Hacker: Vamonos de aqui, Doctorcito.'' ''Mega-Robot (Legion): 38...37...36...'' Doctor Terror y Hacker huyen a la salida del túnel D-46 ''Mega-Robot (Legion): 8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Detonación.'' túnel explota haciendo volar al Doctor Terror y a Hacker y se estrellan en la nieve. Mientras se recuperan de la explosión, los Centuriones se acercan para arrestarlos. ''Hacker: Ay. Para colmo, los Centuriones.'' ''Max Ray: Bienvenidos, caballeros. Estan bajo arresto.'' Doc Terror's "Never Repent" oath |-|English= ''Doc Terror: NEVER!, I will never repent. Never reform.'' |-|Spanish dub= ''Doctor Terror: NUNCA!, NUNCA ME ARREPENTIRÉ! NUNCA ME REFORMARÉ! NUNCA!.'' Uniborg's Rise to Power |-|English= ''Uniborg (Legion): We have made the world very happy by our exposure of Doctor Terror, Syntax.'' '''''Uniborg (Syntax): They're rejoicing, Legion. But it will short live as soon as they realize that Dominion is ruled by a more competent master. Doctor Terror had the knowledge to make the ultimate cyborg warrior. But he didn't have the courage. first Cyborg-Brain is created successfully Uniborg (Legion):' The Cyborg-Brain is done, Syntax. Cyborg-Brain is being installed in Dominion's Doom Drones, starting with the Strafers '''''Uniborg (Syntax): The Cyborg-Brain is the specialized version of our own, Legion. But this model has only one purpose: To defeat an enemy in combat. Uniborg (Legion):' Yes, Syntax. All our war machines will be so adapted. ''Uniborg (Syntax): Doctor Terror feared his own creations and limited their power and intelligence. We have removed this restriction.'' '''''Uniborg (Legion): But time of waiting is over. new Doom Drones gather around their new master, Uniborg Uniborg (Both Syntax and Legion):' The world shall fall to Dominion! |-|Spanish dub= ''Mega-Robot (Legion): El mundo esta muy contento gracias a que expulsamos al Doctorcito Terror, Syntax.'' '''''Mega-Robot (Syntax): Seguiría si terminara tan pronto como se den cuenta de que Dominio está gobernado por un dirigente más competente. El Doctor Terror tenía el conocimiento para hacer guerreros robots indestructibles. Pero no tuvo el valor. primer Cerebro-Robot es creado con éxito Mega-Robot (Legion):' El Cerebro-Robot está listo, Syntaxito. Cerebro-Robot se empieza a instalar en los robots de Dominio, comenzando por los Destructores '''''Mega-Robot (Syntax): El Cerebro-Robot es una versión especializada del nuestro. Pero este modelo tiene un solo propósito: Derrotar al enemigo que se combate. ''Mega-Robot (Legion): Si, Syntaxito. Se desatarán a todos nuestros artefactos de guerra.'' ''Mega-Robot (Syntax): El Doctor Terror les temía a sus propias creaciones. Por ello limitó su poder e inteligencia. Nosotros eliminaremos sus limitaciones. Se terminó el periodo de espera.'' nuevos robots mejorados se reunen alrededor de Mega-Robot, su nuevo amo ''Mega-Robot (Syntax y Legion): EL MUNDO SE RENDIRÁ ANTE DOMINIO, ÑACA-ÑACA!!'' Battle of Sand Castle |-|English= ''Ace McCloud: I'll clear the air cover, Max. You'll handle the sea battle.'' ''Max Ray: Whoever sent you is in for a surprise!'' a laser at one of the Seaborgs, but they counterattack together ''Max Ray: Ace, be careful! These borgs are tough!'' ''Ace McCloud: I like'em tough.'' the Skyknight's missiles, but the Strafers evade them and the missiles crash with each other ''Ace McCloud: Wow!, what a move!, these borgs are smarter, Max!'' to catch one of the Strafers, but fails ''Ace McCloud: This is a whole new ballgame.'' Max and Ace are fighting, Jake remains in Stand-by on the beach. ''Jake Rockwell: Those guys are having all the fun and i'm stucked here.'' transport ship reaches the coast and prepares to disembark the Groundborgs ''Jake Rockwell: Well, come to papa.'' begin to attack Jake. Jake responds firing the Detonator's Freezing Cannon ''Jake Rockwell: YEE-HOO!!'' Groundborgs are halted by the Freezing Cannon, but they break free from the ice and continue to go towards Sand Castle. ''Jake Rockwell: Sonic Raygun, Track'em, Track'em.'' Sonic Raygun tracks and fires at one of the Groundborgs hitting it. The Groundborg responds the attack but its destroyed. ''Jake Rockwell: This is a new breed of Borgs. They go down hard.'' Groundborgs attack Jake simultaneously, destroying one of the cannons of the Freezing Cannon. ''Jake Rockwell: Chew on this, tough guy!'' one of the Detonator's missiles, destroying another Groundborg, but the others destroy the Sonic Raygun ''Jake Rockwell: Splicer Missile. Fire!'' the last missile, but hits the ground due to the lack of the radar provided by the Sonic Raygun ''Jake Rockwell: Jake to Skyvault: They've hitted my Rangefinder. Directional guidance is down, so is my Sonic Raygun.'' Groundborgs attack Jake ''Jake Rockwell: No missiles and a damaged blaster. I need...of the Detonator's legs is destroyed, making Jake fall 'Max Ray:' I can do more damage from down here.'' the Tidal Blast missiles. One hits a Seaborg while the other miss its target. Then, all the Seaborgs release their depthcharges ''Max Ray: Depthcharges!!'' depthcharges explode, knocking Max down. Ace notices the explosions from above ''Ace McCloud: Oh, no. ¡MAX!'' Strafers use magnetic weapons, Ace tries to escape from them but they attach to the Skyknight's Power Pack ''Ace McCloud: They're magnetic. They're sticking to my Power Pack.'' magnetic weapons drain the Power Pack's energy and explode ''Ace McCloud: AAAHH!! CRYSTAL!, MAYDAY! MAYDAAAY!!'' ''Crystal Kane: Skyvault calling Ace. Do you read me? Jake, respond. This is Skyvault, respond! Max, come in, Max! is anybody there?'' |-|Spanish dub= ''Ace McCloud: Yo me ocuparé de despejar el cielo, Max. Tú hazte cargo de la batalla marina.'' ''Max Ray: Quien los haya enviado nos tomó por sorpresa.'' ataca a uno de los robots marinos y entre todos le regresan el ataque ''Max Ray: Ace, ten cuidado. Estos robots si saben luchar.'' ''Ace McCloud: Mejor aún! A mi me gusta asi!'' dispara los misiles del Rafaga Eter a los Destructores. Pero estos los evaden y los misiles chocan entre si ''Ace McCloud: HEY! ¿Que ocurre? Estos robots son más inteligentes, Max.'' intenta atrapar a uno de los Destructores, pero estos lo esquivan ''Ace McCloud: Este juego es completamente nuevo para mi.'' permanece en espera mientras ve como Ace y Max luchan contra los robots ''Jake Rockwell: No pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos viendo como ellos se divierten.'' vehículo marino comienza a desembarcar en la playa ''Jake Rockwell: Acabaré con ellos.'' robots tipo Oruga bajan del vehículo y empiezan a atacar a Jake ''Jake Rockwell: Rayos Acústicos! Fuego!'' a las Orugas, pero logran rompen el hielo que los aprisionaba y repiten el ataque mientras que resumen su marcha hacia el Castillo de Arena ''Jake Rockwell: Una vez más!, Alla va!'' causar daños a dos Orugas, y una de ellas le dispara, pero Jake logra destruirla ''Jake Rockwell: Esta nueva generación de robots saben golpear.'' Orugas le disparan al mismo tiempo, dañando el Cañón Congelante del Detonador ''Jake Rockwell: A ver que les parece esto!'' dispara un misil a una de las Orugas y lo destruye, pero las demás le destruyen el Telémetro junto con el Rayo Acústico ''Jake Rockwell: Misil Expulsor, Fuego!'' su último misil, pero no acierta al carecer del radar y el misil se estrella contra el suelo ''Jake Rockwell: Jake llamando a Skyvault: Dañaron mi Telémetro, y mi Radar Direccional no funciona, igual que mi arma Acústica.'' unen más Orugas al ataque, superando a Jake en número y fuerza ''Jake Rockwell: Ya no tengo municiones, necesito...robots interrumpen su llamado de auxilio al destruir una de las patas del Detonador, haciendo caer a Jake 'Max Ray:' Creo que podré hacerles más daño desde aqui. Fuego!'' los torpedos, golpeando a uno de los robots marinos mientras que los demás lo esquivan y todos le arrojan cargas de profundidad ''Max Ray: Oh no! Detonantes para profundidad!'' estallan los detonantes en la cara, hundiendolo. Ace observa las explosiones desde arriba ''Ace McCloud: Oh no, Max!'' Destructores le arrojan bombas que sueltan discos magneticos. Ace trata de esquivarlos, pero logran pegarse al Rafaga Eter ''Ace McCloud: Ah, son magneticos. Están consumiendo toda mi energía! Ah!'' discos mageneticos absorven toda la energia del Rafaga Eter y explotan, haciendo caer a Ace hacia lo que parece ser una muerte segura. ''Ace McCloud: CRYSTAL! SOCORRO! SOCORRO!'' ''Crystal Kane: Skyvault llamado a Ace. ¿Puedes escucharme? Jake, responde. Habla Crystal. Responde, Max. Adelante Max, hay alguien ahi?'' Educational Segment: "The Two Halves of the Brain" |-|English= ''Crystal Kane: Recently, psychologists have discovered that in a way, this clown represents all of us. The two halves of the brain work in totally different ways. These volunteers are taking tests while hooked up on sensitive machines that measure electrical activity in their cerebrums. The parts of the brain that do conscious thinking.'' The results show that math and language problems are mainly done with by the left side. Activities that involve creativity and intuition produce more activity on the right side. This test is for learning about the students personalities. The results help counselors to understand what natural habilities each has and which type of program is best suited for him or her. Most of us favor one side over the other when we face a task that can be accomplished by using either area. ¿Which side did you use most? |-|Spanish dub= ''Crystal Kane: Recientemente los psicólogos descubrieron que de cierto modo esta estructura constituye todo nuestro ser. Las dos partes del cerebro trabajan de un modo distinto. Estos voluntarios fueron sometidos a pruebas y con aparatos de alta sensibilidad determinaron la actividad eléctrica en la parte responsable del pensamiento en el cerebro..'' Los resultados muestran que los problemas de matemáticas y lenguaje son resueltos principalmente por el lado izquierdo. Actividades que implican creatividad e intuición hacen que el lado derecho trabaje más. Esta prueba ayuda a conocer la personalidad de los estudiantes. Los resultados les permiten a los profesores comprender las capacidades de cada uno y elegir el programa que más se adapte a sus necesidades. Casi todos utilizamos un lado más que el otro cuando hacemos algo que puede ser realizado por cualquiera de las dos áreas. ¿Que lado utilizas más? Curiosities * Jake's comment about "what General Custer felt" is a reference to George Armstrong Custer in the Battle of the Little Bighorn known as "Custer's Last Stand". * First appearance of Uniborg. * In the spanish dub, the Uniborg-installed Computer Voice Modules are translated by the announcer as "Modulador de Voces Marca ACME" (ACME Brand Voice Module), a reference to Looney Tunes. * The location of Ice Castle is not mentioned in this episode, the space view at the beginning of the episode makes a focus on Greenland, but is not mentioned where is exactly located. However, in Part II is revealed that Ice Castle is located in the municipality of Qaortoq, near the border between the North American and Eurasian Plates. Error Xtreme: Animation Errors * Before Max breaks the ice where the Traumatizers are firing at Jake, their lasers are fired without sounds. * When Uniborg welds his damaged Syntax leg, his robotic arm moves to the left, but the beam appears to be fired in the opposite direction as if it was Legion's arm who did the repair. * Uniborg's Legion arm changes constantly from blue to gray. * When Uniborg's legion unit says "But time of wait is over", the light of Syntax unit is flashing instead of Legion. * How did the Seaborgs gathered around Uniborg if they don't have wheels or legs? * Gravity Error and Superhuman Centurions as usual (See below). Gravity Error * Ace can float in midair long enough to shout "Power Xtreme!" before his Sky Knight equipping. Superhuman Centurions * Before the battle against Uniborg's Doom Drones, Max is capable of fly in mid-air for a long enough period of time as he shouts "Power Extreme!" and equip the Tidal Blast. Also, he survives after taking a dive from a high altitude. Extracanonical Science Lesson Evidence *Crystal Kane seems to had plenty of time to try to contact the defeated, close-to-death Centurions and give the science lesson, in other words, solid evidence of the "out of continuity" of the science lessons. Foreign names *'Una Mitad Poderosa - Primera Parte' (A Powerful Half - First Part) - Spanish dub Category:Centurions Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes with Cliffhanger Endings Category:Episodes written by Larry Huber